


”My Soul‘s longing for you...“

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Letters, M/M, Rating May Change, Sex, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: This is my re-write from "I‘m longing for a touch of your magic on my skin...“What if Narcissa has a Soulmate?What if Hermione‘s and Narcissa‘s ways would part after the war?Will they meet again?Don‘t like, don‘t read...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

Narcissa hated those moments... those moments, when she was too weak to held back her feelings, her emotions... her herself... she was in her seventh year, and almost done with school... she should be Happy, because she had everything... top marks, she had been Seeker for her team and also Captain. She had been Prefect, she was Head Girl, she had a perfect reputation, and she was engaged... so technically, she had had have everything she ever wanted. Except for Love.

Was she not worthy to find true Love?! Or at least let her heart chose?!

Well... her heart already chose, and she knew that... but she would never be able to follow her heart... her deepest desire...

Lucius was already done with school, and they were writing letters. At least a letter in two months... she didn‘t put too much in it, because he was a man after all, and perhaps men weren’t writing that much...

She was afraid of that marriage, because she didn‘t love him, and she was sure, he didn‘t love her either. 

Arranged marriages... Salazar which arse invented such stupidity...?! She often- No, she always asked herself that Question, but deep inside of her she knew, she won‘t ever her an answer...

She left the ladie‘s room just in time, before someone could wonder what she was doing in there so long. As if there was a schedule for using the bathroom... she rolled her eyes at that thought, and continued her way, when someone walked into her.

She gasped in surprise, books fell on the floor, and Lily Evans was muttering some excuses, while picking up her books.

A strange looking book cought Narcissa‘s attention, and she picked it up by herself, but before she could ask, or say something, a few older Slytherins passed their way.

„Narcissa, is the Mudblood annoying you?!“

„Has it touched you?!“ the other student asked, but without saying another word, Narcissa just walked away, waving her wand, so the both of them lost their trousers.

She looked back at Lily, winked and went around the next corner...

The nights in the Slytherin Girl‘s Dorm were... with on single word to discribe: silent.

Every curtain was closed, and Narcissa was sure every girl in the room was using a notice-me-not spell, such as herself. She didn‘t care what they are doing, even though it was obvious sometimes... she didn‘t blame them... how could she, if she is also doing it by herself from time to time...

She pulled out Lily‘s book from her school robes, where she had hidden it since the boys had seen them, and looked at it.

”The Beauty and the Beast...“ it read, and she was asking herself, how on earth a Beauty can even consider to fell in Love with a Beast, but her own Curiosity won, and she read it the whole night...

Lucky about the next day was Saturday, she was sleeping a bit longer, before she went to breakfast... after that she went into the library, hoping she would find Lily there... of course she was there, and like always, she was alone...

Narcissa looked around, wrote something on a little piece of parchment, folded it into a bird, and let it fly to Lily, who took it, and read it...

„Narcissa...?“ she could hear Lily‘s voice a bit later in the room of requirement, and looked around a book shelf. Lily approached her, and asked: „Why do you asked me to come here...?“

„That we could talk in private of course... here.“ she said, handing Lily back her book, what looked as good as new. Lily looked up at her, and Narcissa said: „I repaired the cover...“

„Why...?“

„Because it‘s a book, Evans. And I asked you to come here, because of that.“ she explained, pulling out another book, and gave it to her: „If you are interested.“

„The french edition...? How...? Room of Requirement, of course... forget that I asked.“ Narcissa smirked, and Lily continued: „I appreciate that... I really do but... I don‘t speak a single french word.“

„I don‘t care. Open it...“ Narcissa asked gently, so Lily opened the book, only to find a handwritten note on the very first page: ”Two can have a secret... if you want.“

Lily laughed and nodded, before she looked back at Narcissa.

„But I still don‘t understand... why me?“

„Because you don‘t have to hide your passion for books, as I have to do so... I love books just as much as you do, and... I think I would like to share that love.“

„And I always thought, you are just an arrogant Bitch...“

„Many People think like that... I don‘t mind it.“

„But why...? I mean... you know about my kinda sorta friendship with Severus, and what he had call me...“

„Yes I know. And... no offense Lily, but you are a bit stubborn in that matter. It‘s just a stupid word...“

Lily sighed, and nodded... much to Narcissa‘s surprise. „I know that... it‘s just... it was him who had called me that... once he had explain to me, that I‘m not a freak, so why am I a mudblood than? People don‘t say such things without meaning them...“

Narcissa sighed, and placed a finger underneath Lily‘s chin.

„Love is complicate... sometimes. And yes, it hurts sometimes... especially when you are in love with someone... unreachable.“

Lily‘s eyes widen a bit, before she gasped: „Oh...“

„Yes...“ Narcissa whispered, and Lily took her other hand, whispering: „That‘s why you always helped me with boys like yesterday...“

„Yes... and I‘m so sorry Lily...“

„For being in love with me...?“

„Yes, because... because you are in love with Severus, and I am engaged... and I hate it. I hate it that I can‘t have you, I admit that... but-”

She was interrupted by a soft and gentle hug, and she tightened the hug, letting a single tear leave her eyes...

„I like you, Narcissa...“ Lily whispered. „And you asked me, to be my secret... so let me be your secret...“

Narcissa pulled back slowly, looking at her, and nodded: „Alright...“

They started seeing each other twice in a week, and always in the room of requirement... they were reading all sorts of books, until Narcissa noticed Lily‘s red face...

„What happened...?“ she asked, realising that Lily was reading a book, she tries to hide from Narcissa.

„Oh come on, Lily... we are meeting and reading in here since what? Four months?“

„Yeah but... I can‘t show you this... I... I still try to understand it.“

Narcissa just became even more curious about that book, and quickly said: „Accio book.“

„No!“ Lily tried to held it, but it was too late... Narcissa took it, and laughed: „Lily Evans is reading some Erotic lecture...“ she said in amusement, and Lily blushed even harder, before she said: „Page 57...“

Narcissa nodded, and opened said page...

„Sweet Salazar...“ she gasped after a few seconds... „Merlin... is that even possible...?“

„I don‘t know...“ Lily confessed. „I mean some of those things are... really hot... even though I don‘t have any experience with women... or men per se... but that?!“

Narcissa nodded: „That‘s... I really don‘t know how to describe it... I mean... it‘s not that disgusting...“

„It‘s kinda hot...“

„It is... but I still can’t figure out how...“ Narcissa thought out loud, and Lily took back the book and said: „I think that is counting to those things which won‘t get better, if we would talk about them...“

Narcissa nodded: „You‘re probably right...“

A few months later Narcissa found Lily crying in their private Library in the Room of Requirement.

„Lily... what happened?“ Narcissa asked, kneeled in front of her best friend, placing a hand on her cheek.

„Sorry... i-it‘s nothing...“

„Lily... please don‘t lie to me...“

Lily sobbed, and looked at her, before she said: „I don‘t know... it‘s just... last night I realised, that this year‘s almost over and... I started to enjoy the time with you... I started to... I...“ her eyes were saying everything her mouth couldn‘t say, and without hesitating Narcissa kissed her...

„I‘m scared...“ Lily whispered, when Narcissa was lying on top of her... she placed her hands next to her head, and looked in Lily‘s green eyes.

„It‘s alright... we don‘t have to do this right now... I know what I want, and I can see it in your eyes... but I will not touch you, if you are not ready...“

„Sorry...“

Narcissa laid down next to her, pulling her gently in an embrace, and kissing her forehead: „Don‘t you dare apologize for that...“

„Do you think we would have had a chance... in another lifetime I mean...?“ Lily asked a few months later, in whose they were kissing and cuddling, instead of reading or talking, on their last evening. 

„Yes... I think so...“ Narcissa whispered, unsure if she was right... but she wanted to believe it... she was holding Lily in her arms, until Lily whispered: „I want you...“

Narcissa looked in green eyes, and the lust she saw there was enough for her... she didn‘t know what the future would bring, but she knew that she couldn‘t care less right now...

She laid Lily down on the bed, and got her undressed, before she wanted to blew out the candles. 

„No... I want to see you...“ Lily said, Narcissa nodded, and started to kiss her... she kissed her lips... down to her throat... she caressed Lily‘s breasts, and gave them both a few gentle squeezes, what made Lily shudder in pleasure... she licked over each nipple, gave them a harder squeeze, before she kissed her way far southern, until she reached Lily‘s forbidden fruit... at least until now it was forbidden for Narcissa, who looked at Lily, but the Gryffindor had had her eyes closed, and she moaned out loud, when Narcissa made her first lick...

„Relax... just relax...“ she whispered while she was stroking her wetness, licking over one of her nipples... Lily was hard breathing, and looked up at Narcissa, who stopped in her movements... they looked in each others eyes, Narcissa waited until Lily‘d relaxed a bit, before she pushed two of her fingers deep and hard inside of Lily whom yelped slightly in surprise and pain. 

„Breathe...“ Narcissa murmured and waited for Lily to be ready, and with a tuck of her hips, Narcissa started moving her fingers...

_**tbc...** _


	2. Chapter 2

„Did you love her...?“ the Question ripped her out of her mind, while she was standing on one of the larger windows in Malfoy Manor, looking outside in the raising morning sun.

It‘s been years now... years after her own marriage... years after Lily‘s death... 

„Yes...“ she whispered, feeling his hands on her hips, let him pulling her against his body.

Sometimes she had pulled back from his touch... sometimes she wanted to slap him for supporting the man who had killed her first love... for Severus‘ love.

They were young, and perhaps it wouldn‘t have held long... of course she knew better... of course she couldn‘t know that.

She couldn‘t know what would have been, if Lily would be still alive. Perhaps she would have forgiven Severus... they would have been a nice couple.

But she also knew that she couldn‘t stay in the past... she had to look forward. No matter what there was...

She sighed when he started kissing the side of her neck, hating it that he had figured out her weak spot... at least one of them.

„Draco...“ she whispered.

„He is still sleeping, and we have enough time...“ he whispered, pressing his erection on her ass.

„Salazar I hate you...“ she almost moaned, knowing it was only to 50% true... she let him kiss her softly... letting him get rougher, and the problem in this matter was: she liked it rough... he pressed her against the wall, and wanted to turn her around, when she moaned: „No... from behind...“

It wasn‘t that he was bad during sex... he hust didn‘t hit her spot... but when he fucked her from behind (and it wasn‘t anything else), she could imagine Lily in front of her... 

But something was different this morning... he pushed up her night gown, pulled back her waist, so that she had to place her hands against the wall, and was kind of bent over... and this time, he didn‘t waist any time before he pressed the head of his cock at her back entrance.

She moaned out loud, and he pushed himself in her ass, using a non-verbal lube spell... he entered her completely in one go, and she almost screamed at the slight pain, and the pleasure... something was different this morning... he was stronger, harder, and thicker and... longer...

_”Salazar...“_ she thought... unsure if it was a nice try to be able to fuck her properly, or a pathetic try to apologize, for fucking someone else...

She rolled her eyes, but let him fuck her... somehow it was even good... it was good to be fucked that way in the early morning, and she couldn‘t held back her scream in pure pleasure, when he definitely had reached another spot in her, and sve didn‘t know it was possible, but... she came... and when she came from anal, she came hard, and he had to held her hips tighter, that she wouldn‘t fell on the floor, or against the wall... his thrusts were getting harder, and faster, and she knew he would be done by any minute...

„Where...?“ he finally grunted in her ear, and she would never allow him to come in her face or somewhere else on her body, but with this question he had betrayed himself, because she knew of that one cunt who loved it, when he is coming all over her face, after ginving him a blow job.

„Inside my ass...“ she moaned, having the cleaning spell already on her tongue...

He thrusted harder, until he pressed himself once again deeper inside of her, and filled her ass...

He pulled out, she magically cleaned herself immediately, and used his state to enter his mind.

And there she was... a black hair woman, taking his cock only half way inside her mouth...

So yes, he fucked his wife, when his mistresses didn‘t give him what he wanted... but it was better to come undone on her own fingers the whole time... it was a nice distraction. But there was no Love...

„Do you love her...?“ she finally asked, after he was breathing normally again.

„No... I love you...“

„Oh please...“ she snorted. „We both know that this is neither the truth nor a lie. You love my body... perhaps you had loved me once, and yes... I did so too...“ he looked at her, and she placed her hand on his chest.

„Yes Lucius... I fell in love with you over the years. At least in the part of you, which isn‘t supporting Voldemort...“

He nodded, and she kissed him softly on his lips, before she went into her private bathroom...  
  


****

At this evening they entered the stadion to attempt the Quidditch World Cup, and while Lucius and Draco were talking to the Weasleys and Potter, like some top dogs whose marking their territories, my gaze met caramel brown eyes, and Salazar those eyes were so beautiful... even though that girl was just... how old? 14? 15? Something like that, but there was some kind of strengh in her eyes, and it was kinda sorta amusing how she was trying to hate her... so Narcissa gave the girl a gentle small smirk, and there was it... the pure confusion about that smirk...

And of course Narcissa couldn‘t resist to look in the girl‘s mind, and besides her thoughts about her dislike and disgust about Lucius and Draco, there was another thought, that made Narcissa mentally chuckle:

_”If she wouldn‘t look like there‘s some dirt under her nose, she would be actually really beautiful... alright she is beautiful... I mean, how on earth can someone like Draco come from someone like her...?“_

  
  


It was a bit later when Narcissa decided to get herself something to drink, and when she stood up, Lucius said: „You can command Dobby to get you something to drink.“

„As long as I am cupable to walk, I will get myself something to drink, Lucius. Besides, I need some air. Free from yelling people.“

He nodded, and she left their seats...

She went downstairs, and looked around when her attention got cought by a discussing brown hair girl.

„The sign says 10 Galleons...“

„Yes, and for someone like you, it‘s 50 Galleons.“ the owner of a souvenir shop said, and Narcissa rolled her eyes, went over to them, and leaned on the counter and immediately got his attention.

„Lady Malfoy... it‘s such an-”

„So you do know my name... and you do know whom my husband is?“ she asked, and he went as pale as ice.

„Good...“ she said slowly, feeling the girl‘s gaze on her. „And I‘m sure you would give me two of them.“ she said, pointing at the binoculars.

He nodded quickly and while he went in the back of the shop, muttering, she would get only the best, she leaned in and whispered: „Put away your money...“

Hermione wanted to say something, but the man already came back, giving Narcissa her binoculars, who took them, and went away... Hermione followed her, still wondering. As soon as they were out of sight, Narcissa handed Hermione the binoculars, who finally asked: „Why are you doing this...?“

„I have my reasons, Ms Granger... oh and by the way, if my son‘s insulting you again... you have all my blessing to punch him again...“ and with that she winked at Hermione, before she vanished in the crowds of people...

But what were her reasons...? Was that still her love for Lily, why she couldn‘t see how the shopkeeper treated Hermione...?

Hermione went back to her friends and the Weasleys, sat back down, and during the second half of the game, she couldn‘t take her eyes off of Narcissa Malfoy... without knowing why...

It was in the middle of the night, when Lucius told his wife to leave with their son, while he was pulling out a long black coat and a long high hat, and also a mask. She pulled him closer at his collar and hissed: „I swear to Merlin and Salazar, if you are going to torture someone, I will push my boot so deep up your ass, that you will wish, you could pull it out by magic, and I swear to some unknown god, if you are going to rape someone... or help some of your kind to rape someone... believe me, you won‘t hear the end of it.“ and with that, she took Draco‘s hand, and left their tent...

****  
  


During Draco‘s fourth Year Narcissa wrote her sister and they were talking about almost everything... Narcissa was still glad, she had had written her sister only a few days, after their mother had kicked Andromeda out of the house. Sometimes she hadn‘t written to her, and Andromeda had to asure her more than once, that she could talk to her. And that was exactly what she had done again after Voldemort raised up again... of course Andromeda had been a bit angry... (a bit more than she would confess), but she greeted her sister with open arms... and during the sommer holidays, she finally visited her sister, and the topic went about Hermione Granger...

„Have you thought about the possibility of beeing her soulmate?“ 

„No I haven‘t considered it... she barely know me... I mean we had have that one encounter...“ Narcissa said, but the thought didn‘t let her sleep... she perfectly knew that it was the soul which was chose its counter part... but such a young girl?!

But after a few sleepless nights, she finally did it... she wrote the first letter:

_”Ms Granger, it may sound a bit odd, but... I wanted to ask you, how you are... I mean after what had happened..._

_I wouldn‘t be surprise, if you would not write me be back, but if you want to, and if you would like to have someone to talk to... don‘t hesitate to write me. My only request is, that you write at night, because it is a bit safer for us... at least if my husband would even care... but I don‘t want to take the risk..._

_with kind regards,_

_Narcissa Malfoy...“_

~•~  
  


_”Mrs Malfoy, I have to confess, that your letter confused me a bit... and also what had happened between us during the world cup... I mean it’s been almost a year since we’ve met..._

_I know you‘ve said, you do have your reasons, but... I‘m still curious... and that’s I‘m asking anyway..._

_with kind regards,_

_Hermione Granger...“_

~•~

_”Dear Ms Granger, perhaps you‘re right... perhaps you deserve an explanation..._

_I‘m not like my husband, and neither is Draco... it‘s true he wants to be like his father, but I can only hope, that he will change, when he get‘s not too close to Voldemort..._

_No, Ms Granger... I‘m not afraid of his name, because I believe, the fear of a name, is only the fear of itself..._

_But let me answer your Question: my reason is the mother of your best friend... she was (you probably know that) a muggleborn like you, and we shared something, no one would believe me... we shared more than Love._

_So my reason is she... you... I don‘t know how to explain it, but I think, if I could accepted, and respected her, I can do this to every muggleborn, I see... or I know..._

_sincerly,_

_Narcissa...“_

~•~  
 _  
_

_”I confess, I never would have thought of something like that... I would like to hear more..._

_-Hermione...“_

And that was the beginning of a friendship, Narcissa finally could enjoy... it was a secret... after all those years, she finally had another secret...

_”I‘m scared..._

_-H.“_

was the only sentence Hermione wrote at the end of the fith year, and Narcissa could only agree to that, because Bellatrix was out of Azkaban, and she knew her life would never be the same, as long as Voldemort would be there... often in her own home... so the only thing she could write back, was:

_”Me too..._

_but please... stay strong..._

_-N.“_

~•~

_”Dromeda... I‘m scared... I don‘t know why she affects me so much... what if you‘re right? I mean... could it really be, that she is my soulmate?!_

_-Cissy...“_

~•~  
  


_”Why not? Cissy, you are keeping it as a secret for years now, that we are still in contact. And since a year, she is your next secret..._

_-Dromeda...“_

~•~  
  


_”I swear to Merlin I hate her... I mean she‘s treatening us like childs... we don‘t learn any spell, at least not how to use them...“_

When Narcissa received this letter, she decided to do another step...

_”Meet me in the Three Broomsticks, Saturday, 10 am._

_-Narcissa...“_

A few days later Hermione entered the Three Broomsticks, and found Narcissa in a corner on a table.

The older witch stood up, and greeted Hermione with a gentle hug, before they sat down... ordering a butterbeer and a Firewhiskey...

They were talking very long about Umbridge, and Narcissa suggested Hermione, that they should find a proper teacher... 

Narcissa had to go two hours later, and without any hesitation, Hermione hugged her.

„Thank you...“ Hermione whispered and Narcissa blew a kiss on Hermione‘s forehead, and their ways parted... and if someone would have told them, that this was the last time, they would have seen each other... Narcissa would have killed that person... but that was exactly what had happened... they met again two years later in Malfoy Manor, where the only thing she could do was, helping Hermione behind Bellatrix‘ back...

„I know you‘ve helped the little scum, Narcissa...“ Bellatrix said, after Hermione, Harry and Ron had left with Dobby, and while Narcissa walked through the corridors of Malfoy Manor. She turned around and slapped Bellatrix, pressed her against the wall, and pointed her wand under her chin: „Yes. And I would do it over and over again, so if there is something left inside your dark soul, that reminds me of my sister, don‘t you dare to get ever nearby her again, or I swear to Merlin, I‘m going to kill you. And we both know, that I am so much stronger than you! Touch her, and I will kill you. Kill her, and I will kill you twice.“

_**  
tbc...** _


	3. Chapter 3

  
„You did not write her in three years??!! By Merlin, Narcissa! Do I have remind you, that it was you, who talked to me about her?!“ Andromeda tried to hold back her anger, or better say, she tried to not to yell that loud at her sister, who was sitting in her living room, drinking coffee with her.  
„Cissy, you saved her life... you put yourself in danger for her. For her and also for Harry. If not for the whole wizarding world..."

„Don‘t make a war hero out of me, Dromeda... I‘ve helped her with white magic, and yes I know perfectly well, that Bellatrix would have killed us all, if I would have stopped her. She was deranged enough for that... and yes, I know that I‘ve risked my life, when I lied to Voldemort...“ she sighed „but I don‘t know why I haven‘t wrote her in those last three years. Perhaps I‘ve wanted for her to live. To recover from that shitty war...“

Andromeda also sighed, and placed a hand on Narcissa‘s arm.  
„Do you miss her...?“  
„Of course I do...“  
„Are you still thinking about teaching at Hogwarts?“  
„I do... Draco had finished his last year, and wants to work at Gringotts, but I want to do something new in my life.“  
Andromeda nodded: „Alright... in my opinion... it is a good decision, but you really ought right her.“  
„I know... believe me I really know that, but...“  
„But...?“  
„What if she can‘t forgive me, that I didn‘t stop Bella? What if it was not enough, what I‘ve done?“  
Andromeda squeezed her hand, and said: „You only know that, if you would find out.“

And she knew her sister was right with that, and so she decided to write Minerva McGonagall, the new head mistress of Hogwarts, and it was only three days later, when she got an answer...

It was only another day later, when Narcissa‘s heart almost jumped out of her chest... she went back into the living room of her flat, where an owl was sitting on her table. And she would notice that handwriting on the letter, the owl was carring, from miles away. She took it with shaking fingers, opened and read it:

~•~  
  


_”Narcissa,_

_I know it was not right from me, not to write you, but I thought you would need time after the war, after your husband‘s death, which for I‘m really sorry about, and I know it is a weak excuse..._

_I‘m asking for forgiveness for that... I can‘t even tell you, why I didn‘t write you in those three years, because I just don‘t know it... I know how stupid that sounds, Narcissa, but... that‘s the truth..._

_Just in case you are even read this... I’m thinking about going back to Hogwarts...  
Minerva had offered me the herbology teacher’s position, but... I‘m not sure, I mean I‘m 21 and I have absolutely no idea how to teach..._

_Would it be too much, to ask about your opinion?_

_\- Hermione...“_

~•~

  
Narcissa bit her lower lip, looked up the adress, and disapparated, before she knocked at a particular door...

  
Hermione looked up from a book, when someone knocked on her door, hoping it wouldn‘t be Ron again, she grabbed her wand, went over to the door, and said: „Ron I‘ve told you, I don‘t want to see you anymore!!!“

„I guess, I have definitely the wrong body for being Ron...“ 

Hermione gasped, and opened the door, staring at Narcissa before she asked:  
„Do you came personally to hex me for my letter...?“   
Narcissa laughed slightly: „What were howlers invented for..? May I come in?“  
„Yeah, sorry...“ Hermione stepped aside, Narcissa passed her, and Hermione closed the door, but before she could say something, Narcissa hugged her, whispering: „I‘m so sorry for not writing you in the first place...“  
Hermione returned the hug, and they just stood there for a few minutes in which Hermione thought she felt something more than just- 

No that was ridiculous... there was nothing...

They pulled away, and before Hermione could even start, Narcissa took her hands, and said: „Take the offer...“  
„But...“  
„No, no... No But, Hermione. You ought take the offer.“  
„But why? I don‘t have any experience in teaching.“  
„Because I got the same offer, Hermione... and I would really like to work with with you, and about your lack experience... I also don‘t have much experience in teaching. I taught my son before he went to Hogwarts how to behave, how to read, how to write, and things like that.“  
Hermione smirked: „I was always wondering about that, you know? I mean, I went to a muggle school before I got my letter.“ she said, while she brought the both of them two glasses of Firewhiskey. Narcissa took one and sipped at it, before she said: „Most pureblood witches and wizards are taught by their parents or by their house elves.“  
„Seriously?!“  
„Unfortunately yes... but don‘t let us talk about that.“ Hermione agreed and they sat down on her sofa.

„Why aren‘t you mad with me?“ Hermione finally asked, and Narcissa took her hand: „Like I said... I could‘ve write you in the first place... I can‘t be mad with you... that just would not be fair.“  
Hermione squeezed Narcissa‘s hand, and said: „Alright... I‘ll do it. But only if you help me.“  
„I‘ll help you... but under one condition.“  
„Which one...?“  
„No more secrets.“ Narcissa said laughingly, and Hermione had to laugh too, and nodded in agreement...

****

  
Over the next weeks they were studying each of their subjects, and while Hermione was sitting in her flat, someone knocked... she thought it would be Narcissa, so she stood up with a wide grin, and opened the door.  
„What?!“ she asked dryly, looking at Ron, who stood in front of her door.  
„Can we talk?“  
„I wouldn‘t know about what. Ron there is nothing we have to talk about.“ she said, and was about to close the door, but he placed his hand against it.  
„Hermione please... I know I screwed it up a bit...“  
„A bit?! You made fun of me, and wanted to have sex with me, after my cat died!“ she almost yelled, and decided to let him in, to not bothering any neighbour.

„Are you going somewhere?“ he asked, pointing at her trunks.  
„None of your business, but I‘m going to teach at Hogwarts.“  
„What?! Why?!“ Ron asked, and with a sigh she was about to tell him about her friendship with Narcissa, but she decided otherwise: „Like I saud before... it is none of your business, Ron.“

„Has it something to do with that Malfoy Bitch?“  
She looked in slightly shock at him: „Where did you...?“  
„Know that from?“ he finished her Question, and said: „I‘ve heard how Malfoy had told it to Harry. Did you know, that they are dating since a few months?!“  
„Let me guess, you have a problem with that?“ she rolled her eyes, and he nodded: „Yes. And my girlfriend seems to be the best friend of Malfoy‘s mother...“

„Alright, first of all, I am not your girlfriend Ron. We‘ve tried it, and it turned into a desaster. Second, yes she became a good friend of mine. And about Harry and Draco... if they like each other, then by all means... oh and for the record, her name is Narcissa. Not Malfoy Bitch, nor anything else insultingly.“

Ron snorted, and after a few uncomfortable minutes, in whose no one said a single word, Ron asked: „Can I stay the night?“  
„No... I don‘t think, that this is a good idea...“  
He nodded, and finally left... as soon he had closed the door, she waved her wand, and emptied every shelf in her flat, before she disapparated with six trunks... what perhaps was far too much... she flinched in pain, heard Narcissa‘s voice, and apologized, before she fell unconciousness...

**_tbc..._ **


	4. Chapter 4

„Good morning Sleeping Beauty...“ Hermione turned her head, slightly smirking, and wanted to sit up, but Narcissa pushed her gently back into the pillows: „Slowly Hermione...“ she whispered, and the younger witch asked: „I splintered, didn‘t I?“

„Do you prefer honesty or a lie...?“

Hermione chuckled slightly, and flinched, when she felt the pain in her left side. 

„Now I know how Ron felt, when this had happened to him...“

Narcissa nodded, and explained her, that she had given her a few stronger potions, and the pain should be gone in one or two hours...

Hermione nodded, and fell asleep again... she woke up a few hours later and there was no pain any more. She felt still only a bit weak, but tried to stand up... she walked through a beautiful flat... from the kitchen she could smell something delicious, and was surprised to find Narcissa standing in the kitchen, while Potatoes, and Vegetables were cutting themselves, flew slowly through a flame in the air, and landet on plates, followed by two steaks.

„Shouldn‘t you be in bed...?“

„I don‘t want to lay in bed the whole day... Question...“ Hermione said, taking the offered plate, and Narcissa said: „You‘re wondering why I‘m living in a flat, and not in a huge Manor?“

„That was my second Question, yes.“ Narcissa smiled at her, took her own plate, and lead Hermione into her living room, where the younger witch found her own trunks, Narcissa‘s Trunks, bookshelves, and an old broomstick, hanging on the wall...

„You played Quidditch?“

„Yes... Seeker and Team captain, until my sixth year. I stopped playing in my last year, because of all the exams, and I couldn‘t risk to miss one, because of an injury...“

Hermione nodded, and while they were eating, Narcissa said: „To answer your other two questions: yes I can cook by myself, I mean, a wand is not only for fighting, or opening locked doors.... and I don’t wanted to live in a manor again. I‘m alone, and this flat is perfectly fine, and definitely enough for me...“

Hermione nodded in understanding, and they continued their meal...

„Would you like to talk about what happened between you and Ron?“ Narcissa asked, and Hermione somehow had waited for this question to come. She sighed, and nodded: „He is an asshole... it had started when we had had that odd kiss in the chamber of secrets, after we‘ve destroyed one of the last horcruxes. I thought it was just a kiss in the heat of the moment, but I moved in into the Burrow, because I hadn‘t a place to go... we spent a lot of time together, and also with Harry, until Harry and I moved out a year later...

I didn‘t heard a thing from Harry for allost three months, until he had knocked on my door, with an arm around Draco‘s neck.

Draco had told me, that he didn‘t know where else he should bring him...“ Hermione had to laugh, and also Narcissa had to smirk: „So Harry was drunk, and my son brought him to your place?“

„Oh he wasn‘t only drunk. He was drunk as hell, muttering something about how much he loved Draco, and I never seen Draco blushing before.“

Narcissa laughed, and nodded for Hermione to continue.

„Well, I let them in, and at first Draco and I weren‘t talking a single word, until he apologized to me... that was actually my first reminder of our letters, and I have to confess, that I‘ve told him about them.“

„What did he say?“

„He had known it already... he‘d told me, that he had seen your second owl once in a while flying through the great hall, and that I‘ve received the letter it was carrying...“

Narcissa smiled: „I never would‘ve thought about my son carrying a secret... I think I‘m going to ask him, why he didn‘t say something...“

Hermione nodded, and continued: „Anyway, we were talking about those letters, and about Harry. If I have seen them during the year, that we‘ve repeated. Of course I saw them talking, and flirting, but it was none of my business, I mean, I knew Harry would have had told me about it one day or another, so why asking him out... and somehow after that very long night, Ron asked me out.“

„And something went wrong?“

„After a few months, yes...“ Hermione sighed: „It was not only that the sex was... well... unsatisfying. He wanted to have sex after my cat died, and he made fun of me, because of that. But it wasn‘t just this... I... I don‘t know what it was.“

Narcissa thought about everything for a few minutes, before she said: „I hope you won‘t hate me for that, but I don‘t think that there were any feelings between the both of you... I think that this heat of this one moment lastet a bit longer...“

„Does something like that ever happened to you?“

„Yes during my marriage.“ 

„Oh... Narcissa... I-I‘m sorry...“ Narcissa smiled: „It‘s alright... the truth is, and I‘m not ashamed to say it, I hated Lucius... it is true, that I‘ve managed to fell in love with him over the years, but there was that small part of him, I loathed. That part of him, which followed Voldemort, the monster who had killed the first love of my life.“

„You... you were in love with Harry‘s mom?“

„Yes... do you remember when I told you, that we shared more than Love?“

„Of course...“

„It was passion, we shared. The passion for books, for poems, and to have secrets... it was good to have this secret. At least for me... and also of course for her, I mean she had had a much harder life than I.“

„I think you both had had hard lives...“ Hermione muttered.

„I think no one on this planet has the perfect life, without any problems at all, without flaws, without the need of a mask... such a life doesn‘t exist in my opinion. There‘s always something... inner pain, inner walls we all are building up over the years. Some walls are thicker, others are thin... I think it is what we are doing with this life, that really matters... I believe it is how we handle particular problems, and whether we can face them... and whether we can face ourselves... that‘s why I can‘t blame Ron for his actions... I think he didn‘t manage the death of his brother.. he just wanted to be with someone. And so did I...“ she added...

Narcissa didn‘t say a single word... there was no need to. Not yet, so she just wrapped an arm around the younger witch...

  
**_tbc..._ **


	5. Chapter 5

„Perhaps she don‘t have a soul...“

„She‘s such a bitch... I mean, I‘m in such a proud house, and she was in my house... that‘s revolting...“

„And that filthy mudblood... why on earth didn‘t she just died?“

„Yeah... I‘m not sure who‘s worst... the pureblood bitch or the scum...“

„Perhaps they are fucking...“

„Eeewww... that‘s gross!“

„Do you know, what that mudblood did, after I forgot my essay?! She took 10 points from me. I mean how dare she?!“

„Mudbloods shouldn‘t be still on this planet... but that Black Bitch also took 50 points of me, because I poured my ink over the head of a Hufflepuff. Peeves does this all the time. To everyone. So where‘s the difference?“

„Guys I think she couldn‘t fuck her husband properly, and that‘s probably the reason, why he had started following Voldemort...“

Hermione, who was sitting with Narcissa at a table in the Three Broomsticks during their third week in Hogwarts, turned her head slightly, and clenched her teeth, before she put two fingers on the bridge of her nose. 

_”If they won‘t shut up, I... oh Merlin, did she really just said that?!“_

her leg was touched by a foot under the table, and she looked up at Narcissa, who winked at her, before she stood up, and went over to their table...

„Good evening Ladies...“ she heard Narcissa saying, and turned around to the other witch, and the group of five Girls, with pale faces.

„I would like to tell you something very interesting... actually it is more a question... how fast can five Slytherin Girl of 15, loose 150 points in less than... 5 minutes, because that‘s how long this conversation will need.“

„Y-You can‘t do this, we‘re not at school.“

„That‘s true, but unfortunately I am your head of house, it is friday-”

„It‘s 4pm, and our last lesson was until 2pm, so we are allowed to be here...“

„... and...“ Narcissa continued sharplier. „... you are trying to hide fire whiskey under the table, from someone who can tell the difference between 10 sorts of fire whiskey only by the smell, so either all of you are leaving right now, or I will take another 150 points from each of you, for insulting two teachers!“

With that they stood up, and almost ran out of the Three Broomsticks...

Hermione laughed when Narcissa sat back down.

„Are you really taking so much points from them?“

Narcissa winked, and said: „No, but their faces were worth the threat. But 200 points should be a fair warning.“

„You can be... well...“

„Very Slytherin?“

Hermione blushed, and Narcissa leaned in and whispered: „I know what you wanted so say, Hermione...“

„Ten sorts...?“ Hermione asked after a while, and Narcissa only winked at her...

They went up to the castle a bit later, and Hermione was wondering, how Narcissa could handle such talking, when she felt soft fingers slipping between her own fingers.

„Is this fine for you...?“

„Yes... Narcissa? How can you handle such girls...? I mean what they‘d said was awfull...“

Narcissa nodded: „Yes I know, but I also do know, that they are just 15. When I was in their age, I was taught almost the same way. Muggleborns are scum, and only purebloods should socialisung, and crap like that... they will learn it sometime...“

„Or rather not...“ Hermione muttered, and Narcissa forced her gently to stop, placing her hands on each of Hermione‘s cheek, to look her directly in the eyes.

„You are right, some people will probably never change... let them talk Hermione. You kind of have to let them talk. You are their teacher, you can show them better.“

Hermione sighed: „I know... but... that‘s harder than I thought.“

„I know... believe me I know that, but you have to stand over such gossip... you have to ignore those who are calling you the war hero, as much as you have to stand over Girls like them.“

„Will you help me...?“

Narcissa kissed Hermione‘s forehead, and whispered: „I will always be there for you if you need me... at any time of the day, or the night. Just knock... or think.“

Hermione laughed, and with an arm around Narcissa‘s waist, and Narcissa‘s arm around Hermione‘s shoulder, they continued their way...

_~•~  
  
_

_”Dromeda,_

_my first two months felt just like being back at home, and it‘s wonderful... it was really the best decision I could‘ve had make... and about Hermione?_

_She‘s a wonderful teacher, a wonderful person, a...“_

~•~

While she was writing the letter, she stopped and looked up... she looked nowhere particular, but... was she falling for Hermione right now...? Or during the last weeks...? Over the last months...?

With a sigh she threw the unfinished letter in her fireplace, and thought about everything...

She was ripped out of her thoughts by a knock at her door.

„Yes...?“

A student entered, whom she immediately recognized... she leaned back in her chair crossing her fingers and rested them on her belly.

„Ms. Black, I... I have come to apologize for my behavior from a few weeks ago..."

„Someone doesn't apologize for something they did weeks ago. I accept it anyway, but you should learn that you can't talk about people like that."

She nodded and her eyes slowly filled with tears and Narcissa continued: „You don't have to cry now, Natalie. I took 200 points from Slytherin and you've regained 60 over the past few weeks.“ she nodded.

„And how you talk about Voldemort. None of you have the slightest idea how it was with him, so you really have no right to talk about him like he was a good wizard or like he made the world a better place. Do you want to know what might have happened if he had won this war?!“

Natalie looked at her, and she said: „You wouldn‘t probably even be here. Yes, I know that you are muggleborn. So don‘t talk about Ms Granger, as if you would be a rich, arrogant pureblood!“ 

Natalie flinched slightly by Narcissa‘s raising voice, and just nodded.

„Alright... you may leave.“ and with that Natalie left her office...

_”Are you busy...?“_

_”You know... only because you can slip in my mind, like... you know... just like that, doesn‘t mean, you can do this all the time...“_

Narcissa laughed out loud, and thought:

_”I‘m sorry sweetyheart... back to my Question... busy?“_

_”No...“_

_”Care to join me for a drink?“_

_”On my way...“_

Narcissa smirked, and opened a drawer in her desk... she looked down at two bottles, and asked herself whether wine or whiskey, and decided whiskey would be better...

_”Wine is for... just in case it could be ever be something more...“_

she thought to herself, and closed the drawer again...

Hermione entered her office after a few minutes, and they sat down on Narcissa‘s sofa, and Narcissa told her about Natalie...

„So... after five weeks or so, she remembered that she was that rude...?!“

Narcissa nodded, and while they were talking about their classes, Narcissa felt Hermione‘s gaze on her... lips? No... that couldn‘t be... could it?   
  


_**tbc...** _


	6. Chapter 6

During the following weeks, Hermione was thinking about herself and Narcissa, and what that was... whether there was something or not... could there be something...? She thought to herself, remembering what had happened between them during their past... she realized, that Narcissa always was there (and if it was only in her head), when she felt sad... it was something she never told no one, but... during their hunt... during the nights in the tent... during the time, when Ron was not there; she had thought about Narcissa... and if it was only for mere than a second, but as soon as that woman was in front of her inner eye...

she felt... relaxed, as like no harm could reach her.

 _"Stupid thoughts..."_ Hermione thought to herself...

****

Narcissa opened her window, in front of which an owl was sitting. She took the letter from it, fed it with some bread crumps, and opened the letter:

_”Mom,_

_I wanted to write you, to answer your question, and for asking you something..._

_I didn‘t told you, that I knew about the letter exchange between you and Hermione those years ago, because I saw that it made the both of you happy... I thought it might give you something... some distractions from Dad. I always knew that you are not happy with him..._

_I know that you were... well... I really can‘t write this down to my mother... but I‘ve heard you from time to time..._

_I know that it was complicate between you two, but every time I came home for holidays, and you were hiding a letter, there was a smile on your face, I hadn‘t had seen in years..._

_I don‘t know what that is between you and Hermione or whether there is something, but I know she makes you happy..._

_Now to my question... I‘m nervous, Mom, because I would like to ask Harry... you know the Question... but what if he would say No... what if it is far too soon...?_

_\- your Dragon...“_

She smiled even wider at his use of her nickname for him, and she thought about his words... was he right?

She sighed, and decided to take a bath... she could think by taking a bath... a long hot bath... while she would imagine Hermione naked in front of-

_”Narcissa Black!“_ she thought to herself, and went into her bathroom...

_”Can I ask you something...?“_

_”Who‘s slipping now in my mind, like... well just like that?“_

Narcissa thought in amusement, while she was already lying in bed... she opened her eyes, and also opened her mind a bit wider for Hermione, for an easier access to talk to her in this way.

_”What‘s your Question, Darling...?“_

_”Well... there is this woman... and I like her. I know she likes Whiskey and also Wine, but I‘m not sure whether Wine or Whiskey, if I‘m going to ask her out... and whether I should even ask her...“_

Narcissa‘s heart was beating so hard in her chest, as if it would jump outside like a bludger out of the box... she answered after a few minutes:

_”Well... my personal opinion is... Whiskey is more for occasional chats... like our conversations on my sofa... and Wine is, at least for me, for a serious date... who‘s the woman of your desire...?“_

Hermione didn‘t respond to that, and when they met the next morning at breakfast, Narcissa asked her whether everything was alright, after last night, and whether she had overstepped a line or something like that.

„No, no... you didn‘t, I just... well... I fell asleep...“ she confessed with red cheeks, and Narcissa chuckled a bit, before she placed her hand on Hermione‘s wrist.

„With or without a book in your hand...?“ Narcissa asked in a lower voice, what made Hermione blushing even more.

„I really don‘t want to talk about it...“ Narcissa chuckled again, and they started their breakfast...

Over the next few days, Narcissa tried to find out, who that Woman was, Hermione‘s heart was beating for... a part inside of herself had had still some kind of hope...

****

Hermione on the other hand didn‘t know how to handle it... she decided to write it down. After that she went to Hogsmead, where she bought the most expensive wine, she could find, and placed it in front of Narcissa‘s door, who was still teaching down in the dungeons...

When Narcissa came back from her lesson, she found a bottle of wine in front of her office. She smiled at the letter, and recognized the handwriting immediately, and also the little protection spell, that was around the bottle.

She lifted the protection spell easily, took the bottle and the letter, went inside her office, and read it:

_”When you would ask me, who I am and what is my vision, I would say, that I don‘t know that..._

_I don‘t have a plan for my future, but that doesn‘t mean, that I have no strength, or that I have nothing to say..._

_The problem‘s just that there are too many words in my head, and on my tongue._

_I want to live for the perfect live, even though I don‘t even know, how that perfect live would look like, but I want it with you... even though I don‘t know why, because I just don‘t understand it..._

_I want to hope for that perfect live..._

_I want to love till it hurts like crazy..._

_I won‘t wait for some hero to save me, because you already did that to me..._

_You are doing it the whole time, since we met for the very first time...“_

Narcissa sighed, and opened her mind:

_”Hermione... come...“_

Hermione almost melted at Narcissa‘s voice in her head... she stood up, left her office, and knocked only a few minutes later at Narcissa‘s door, which opened immediately.

Narcissa smiled at her, took her hand, and pulled the younger witch gently inside, and closer, while she closed the door by magic...

They looked at each other, Narcissa placed her hand on Hermione‘s cheek... she stroke the soft skin with her thumb, leaned in, and was only inches away from Hermione‘s lips, when Hermione whispered: „I guess we had had the same idea with the wine...“

And Narcissa pulled back: „Darling, I did not bring you wine...“

„But...“ Hermione started. „There was a bottle of wine, when I came to my office... with a card with my name on it...“

„My handwriting?“

„Yes...“ Hermione nodded, and Narcissa quickly asked: „Have you opened it?“

„No...“ Hermione was almost as worried as Narcissa, and the older witch hugged her gently, before she pulled back, and asked Hermione to show her the bottle...

_**tbc...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Opinions?
> 
> Advices?
> 
> Gimme Love guys...


	7. Chapter 7

Narcissa poured something of the wine, Hermione has been given, into a goblet, and scrutinized it.

„It smells normal... after wine...“

Hermione knew Narcissa was more talking to herself than to Hermione, and watched her, how she whispered some spells over the wine, before she... laughed?!

„What‘s so funny...?“ Hermione asked, Narcissa tapped the goblet with the tip of her wand, and some thin pink smoke rose up from the goblet.

„Love potion?!“

„And a damn strong one.“

Narcissa looked down at the card, with Hermione‘s name on it.

„That looks really like my handwriting... and I‘ve seen it once before...“ she thought, and looked somewhere not particular. „It belongs to a student... but whom?“

„Perhaps one of us should write an unprepared test?“ Hermione suggested, and the older witch smirked at her.

„Great idea... I‘m sorry that I almost drew a dementor on the wall, but... I was worried.“

„Because of Draco‘s tasks?“ Hermione asked carefully.

„You know about them...?“

„Harry had told me about them, after Draco had told him everything what he had to do to kill Dumbledore...“

Narcissa sighed, and Hermione took her hand: „I don‘t blame you, nor Draco, Narcissa...“

„Thank you, Hermione... that means a lot to me...“ Hermione nodded, and placed a soft kiss on Narcissa‘s lips, stepped back and bit her lower lip. Narcissa smirked, went to Hermione‘s desk, and closed the wine bottle.

„I think we should-” Narcissa started, and was interrupted by Hermione‘s hands in her dress, and soft lips, pressing against her own, and she couldn‘t deny that moment any longer... that feeling... her hard beating heart...

She wrapped her arms around Hermione, shoved her backwards against her sofa, and the fell on it... the kiss became more urgent, and they released slowly from each other... they both were hard breathing, and they looked each other‘s eyes.

„Don‘t wake me up, if that is a dream...“

„It‘s not a dream, Darling...“ Narcissa whispered, and kissed her again...

A few weeks later Nick, a seventh year Gryffindor, was sitting in Narcissa‘s office and none of them said a single word, until he wanted to say something, but Narcissa shook her head, and looked behind him, when her door opened.

„Aaah, Hermione. Thanks for coming...“

„M-Ms G-G-Granger...“ he stuttered, and thought:

”She‘s so beautiful... oh shit, can she hear me?!“

„Yes I can hear your thoughts.“ Narcissa said dryly, and he went pale as ice.

„I‘ve invited Ms Granger, because I wanted to show her your test. You don‘t mind, do you?“ but before he was able to answer, Narcissa handed Hermione a test over, she took it, and said: „That‘s interesting...“

„I thought so.“ Narcissa said, and faced Nick: „You‘ve repeated your sixth year, is that correct?“

„Yes because of the war...“

„So you also had have potions again.“

„Yes with you...“

Narcissa nodded, and placed another test next to the test, Hermione had placed down on the table.

„Can you see the difference, between your handwriting?“

„Ms Black, many people are changing their handwriting over the years, or at least once in a while... I mean, I also have another handwriting when I‘m writing with a Quill than with a pencil.“

„And you know that I‘m able to use legilimence?“

„Yes... Ms Black...“ he blushed harder, and said: „I... Alright I‘ve copied your handwriting, to send Hermione the bottle of wine...“

„It‘s Ms Granger for you.“ Hermione almost snapped, and he lowered his gaze: „I... I‘m sorry, Ms Granger... I thought you would drink the wine, when you would think it is from her, because you two are colleagues and so... I didn‘t meant any harm... i-it‘s just... I... Ms Granger, I like you... I’m a pureblood, but I have money, and I can take care of you. I don’t care about your blood status, nor your-”

„I have a girlfriend!“ she interrupted him, he looked up at her, and Hermione sighed, and said: „You can‘t send someone you like, wine. Especially not with a love potion in it... and besides... you are a student. I would like to take points from you, but you stole ingredients from Ms Black‘s personal storage, and you almost brought a teacher in danger. Headmistress McGonagall will decide, what‘s happening with you.“

„No, no, no... please... i-i-it was just a love potion... Ms Granger, please...“

„We are done!“ Narcissa said harsher, and with pure panic in his face he left the office, and Narcissa looked at Hermione.

„Have I‘ve been too rough?“

„No... love potions can be really... really dangerous... but I do have a Question...“

„Yes...?“

„You have a girlfriend...?“ Narcissa asked with a smirk on her lips, and Hermione blushed heavily, before she said: „I-If she... if she want to...“

Narcissa placed her hand on Hermione‘s cheek, pulled her gently closer, and kissed her softly...

„I like it, when you call me Darling...“ Hermione mumbled between kissed, after she had straddled the other witch.

„Sssshhh....“ Narcissa whispered, und their kisses became more urgent.

Narcissa couldn‘t stop herself, to lift Hermione on her desk, and let her clothes disappear... she stroke over Hermione‘s naked body, pushed away some papers, her Quill and Ink, before she leaned in, and licked over Hermione‘s hardened Nipple, before she took it between her teeth, what made Hermione moan out loud...

Narcissa stroke over Hermione‘s arms, and whispered: „You still trust me?“

„Yes...“

The older witch nodded, forced Hermione‘s hands gently to either side of her head, and with a slightly pressure on the wrists, Hermione couldn‘t move her Arms any more, and smirked wide.

Narcissa knew what it could do in Hermione, but she was glad to see the grin, so she continued her kissing style, licking Hermione's neck, her collarbone... she trailed kisses between the younger witches' breasts down over her belly and stopped...

Their eyes met, Hermione was breathing hard and could feel her arousal. She looked down at Narcissa, and the pleading glaze was enough for Narcissa to lift Hermione‘s legs a bit, and started licking her.

„Oh gooods...“ Hermione moaned loud, and her eyes rolled in the back of her head, while Narcissa‘s tongue entered her...

Narcissa sucked on Hermione‘s clit, and entered her with two fingers, and listened to the moans whose filled her office. She couldn‘t care less right now if someone could hear them... she just wanted her... she moved her fingers harder and faster, felt Hermione becoming tight, and sucked and her clit a bit harder, until Hermione screamed out her orgasm...

„I‘m not done with you Sweetheart...“ Narcissa whispered at Hermione‘s lips, before she let her taste herself.

_”I hope so... Ms... Black...“_ Hermione thought, while their tongues danced around each other‘s...

_**tbc...** _


	8. Chapter 8

„You bit my ass...“ Hermione muttered, when she woke up the next morning, next to Narcissa who was kissing her shoulder. She chuckled, and said in a low voice: „Tell me you didn‘t like it...“

„You would know it‘s a lie, before I would take a breath to speak.“

„That‘s right...“ Narcissa grinned, and stroke over Hermione‘s back, until she turned around, to face the older witch.

„Did we have had sex six times last night...?“

„Let me think... my desk, my chair, the wall, my book shelf, the sofa.... and my bed... so yes...“

They laughed, and Hermione licked over Narcissa‘s neck: „I loved it...“

„That‘s good... oh by the way, Dromeda invited us both for Christmas dinner...“

„Does she knows about us?“

„Not like this... no... but she knows, that I like you...“ Narcissa said, and Hermione saw it in her eyes, that there was something... so she asked if everything was alright...

Narcissa nodded: „Yes...“ she smiled: „I just guess she was right with what she had said a few years ago...“

„What was that...?“

„Whether I ever considered the possibility of you being my soulmate... and I never believed in things like that... but now... it feels so much stronger than just love, Hermione... and yes, I‘m honest, when I‘m saying, that it scares me a bit...“

Hermione took her hand, and kissed her fingers, before she whispered: „It‘s okay to be afraid of something, Narcissa...“ and then she told her, how she felt since their first encounter... during the following months, and years, and especially during her hunt after those Horcruxes... she told her, how scared she was, but how down calmed she felt, whenever she had thought about Narcissa...

„Have you ever talked to Ron again, by the way...?“ Narcissa asked a few days later at breakfast in the great hall, and Hermione nodded: „Yes... but he just asked me to come back to him, and I‘ve told him...“ she started, when a red envelope caught her eyes.

„Oh...“ she gasped, and everyone‘s eyes were on the owl, who flew straight to Hermione, who was hard breathing.

„Oh no... no, no, no...“ she muttered when a Howler shivered on her plate.

She heard Narcissa saying: „I got this...“ before she took Hermione’s hand, pulled her quickly away from all the gazes, through the side door, and pulled out her wand, before the Howler bursted out:

_**”YOU ARE FUCKING WITH NARCISSA BLACK???!!!! YOU BITCH!!! I COULD HAVE GIVEN YOU EVERYTHING!!!“** _

the Howler destroyed itself, and Hermione sank against the wall, and down on the floor. Narcissa followed her down, and placed her hand on Hermione‘s cheek.

„Breathe Darling... you have to breathe…“ Narcissa whispered, and stroke over Hermione‘s leg with her other hand.

„How dare he...?“ Hermione finally whispered, stroking away some tears. „I‘m going to kill him for that...“

„No you don‘t, sweetheart... I will take care of that, and you will probably hate me for saying this, but we have to go back inside...“

„Pretending nothing happened...“ Hermione muttered, and nodded: „I‘ve done that before... you‘re right... but how can you take care of that...?“

Narcissa smirked, and winked at her, before she helped her up... they went back inside, and every eye was on Hermione, who held Narcissa‘s hand, and smiled...

At first it was a forced smile, but after a few minutes, she realized, that she was truly smiling... although she was wondering, what Narcissa would do because of Ron...

********

Two weeks later they were sitting and laughing on Andromeda‘s sofa, and Hermione was closing the necklace around Narcissa‘s neck, she had had given her, before she kissed the back of her neck.

Narcissa smirked, and was about to give Hermione her present, when the fire in Andromeda‘s fireplace went green, and a soaking wet Harry stepped out of it.

„What happened?“ Andromeda asked, drying him with a quick spell, before Draco went over to him.

„I wanted to ask Ron, if he would like to come over, but his ceiling is made of a whole thunderstorm.“

„Ups...“ Narcissa whispered, and everyone was looking at her. She shrugged her shoulders: „What?! It is just a simple spell... actually. Doesn‘t he know _Fenite Incantatem_?!“

„No.“ Harry and Hermione said at the same time, and Narcissa sighed, and stood up. „Alright, alright... I‘ll go over, and-”

„No...“ Hermione interrupted her, and taking her wrist.

„No... he deserves it.“

„In which house were you sorted into, again?“ Andromeda asked, and Narcissa sat back down, while Hermione said: „If he can send me a fucking Howler to Hogwarts... he can live with a thunderstorm in his apartment.“

„Can he leave the apartment?!“ Andromeda asked after a short break, and Narcissa nodded: „Dromeda, I only hexed the ceiling. I didn‘t glued the door.“

„Why not...?“ Hermione couldn‘t held back the Question, and Narcissa smirked slightly, before she got up, and wrote something down on a piece of parchment. She rolled it, gave it to Harry, and said: „Floo yourself into Ron‘s apartment, and throw this into the ceiling. It will stopp my little curse immediately.“

********

„Hermione...?“ Narcissa asked later that night, when they were lying in bed, and after she felt Hermione‘s movements next to her, she asked: „What happened to your parents...? I mean, you told me about what you‘ve done, but what happened to them?“

„They are living in Australia... I was there in those three years when we weren‘t writing. I found them in a restaurant. At least my Dad with another woman.“

„Oh no...“

Hermione sighed: „Yes... that‘s why I didn‘t try to recover their memories. He seemed happy, so I went back to the airport, where my mother was working, and she was looking straight into my eyes, and she didn‘t recognized me. But she also seemed happy, so...“

Narcissa pulled her in an embrace, and kissed her forehead.

„I wouldn‘t had act differently...“ she whispered, and Hermione nestled her face in the older witch‘s shoulder.

Narcissa was afraid once, that she perhaps could‘ve seen Lily in Hermione... that she perhaps exchanged the one with the other... but Hermione was Hermione... she had loved Lily... and she also had given her heart to Hermione...

„Are you alright...?“

„I just understood something...“ Narcissa said. „You can love more than once... I loved Lily... I had loved Lucius... a part of him... and... I think... I...“ Narcissa hesitated.

„Can I say something, without being afraid of it? I mean-”

„Narcissa...?“ Hermione interrupted her.

„Yes...?“

„I love you too...“

Narcissa smirked wide, and hugged her even tighter…

********

Over the following months they were planning Draco‘s and Harry‘s wedding, Hermione saw how nervous, and happy Narcissa was, and also saw something else... there was a glimmer of sadness, so she decided to buy a ring, and found her in the kitchen, the evening before the wedding, and took her hand.

Narcissa was ripped out of her thoughts by Hermione‘s touch, and smiled at her.

„I was just thinking...“

„About their wedding... I know...“ Narcissa sighed: „I‘m sorry Mione... I just... I wished I would‘ve been as happy as them before my own wedding...“

„I know, my Love... that‘s why I have something for you...“ Narcissa raised an eyebrow, and Hermione pulled out a ring.

„Mione...“

„It‘s not a proposal... not yet... I love you Cissy... I love you more than anything, and yes, I want to spend the rest of my life with you... I know that for sure... and I don‘t want to ask you right now, because this is Andromeda‘s kitchen, and I don‘t want to put you under pressure... so... I want to ask you, to think about the possibility... and if you want this... you can tell me your decision...“

„So... basically it is a proposal...“ Narcissa smirked.

„In retrospect it kinda sorta sound as one...“

Narcissa laughed, and took Hermione‘s hand: „I know what you meant by that... but... it’s cute of you, to give me the possibility to say No, but... I am absolutely sure that this won‘t be my answer...“

„Really...?“

„Yes... so... I‘m still a woman with class...“ she started, and smirked. Hermione blushed heavily, and cleared her throat.

„Alright... Narcissa Black...“

„Yes, Hermione...?“

,,I’m not going to ask you to become my wife in Andromeda's kitchen

„Fair point...“ Narcissa agreed, so Hermione took her hand, and went outside in the garden of Andromeda‘s house with her...

She knelt down in the grass in front of Narcissa, and asked: „Narcissa Black... there was so much in our past, and due a secret, we managed to build up a friendship... and somehow our souls decided to connect to each other‘s, without we had had seen us that much during the past... but during the last year, I fell in Love with you, Narcissa... I don‘t care what Ron will say... I don‘t care, what people might think, or say... I love you. That I know for sure... and that is why...“ she shivered and couldn’t hold back her tears, without knowing why she‘s crying right now...

Narcissa sank down to her knees in front of Hermione, and took her hands.

„Mione... you‘ve taken my unspoken offer for a friendship without any regret, because I was whom I was... or because I‘m older than you... you became my friend... my secret... my soulmate as it seems, and I also fell in Love with you during the last year... I know that you think, that this is too soon. It‘s not... not for me, so... would you give me...“

„...the honor and become my wife...?“

„Yes...“

_**THE END (?)** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihm not 100% sure, if this is reeeeaaaaallllly the last chapter...


End file.
